Four phases of research will be undertaken on the communicative skills of aphasic patients. 1) Investigations of ability to read at the word and phrase level; ability to understand non-verbal symbols; sensitivity to various semantic features of the lexicon; 2) Investigations of comprehension of spoken language in order to determine which aspects of semantic organization are affected by aphasia; studies of the relation between acoustic and semantic processing; 3) Continuation of a research program centered on a new form of visual communication (VIC) to be used with severely aphasic patients; investigation of the interaction between communication skills in VIC and in English; 4) Case studies of patients enrolled in VIC as well as other aphasics whose communication capacities are of special interest.